Unquestionable
by Kay-chan15
Summary: [LeonD] The life of a human is so much shorter than D's, and eventually the time will come to part.


**Title:** Unquestionable**  
Pairing:** Leon/D  
**Notes:** This is actually something I began last summer, and had since proclaimed it dead... However, I started thinking about it again and I finally went back and reread it, then actually finished it before editing it a ton so that it's what we have now. Hopefully it's not too bad. Um...not exactly an AU but kind of a divergence at some point in the manga after Chris comes in, since this doesn't work with the ending of the series...

* * *

Once the one was no longer trying to get the other arrested, and was no longer even visiting merely to get information on the latest murder but was instead coming solely for the company, and once, when thought of, the idea of never seeing the other became painful, a romantic relationship seemed obvious as the next step. It came suddenly and was never questioned, and thus remained.

When Leon had suddenly put down his cup full of too sugary tea (which he no longer even bothered complaining about, though whether it was because it seemed a hopeless cause or because he simply didn't mind anymore is debatable) and leaned over to steal a kiss from D's lips during a lull in conversation, neither had been shocked or repulsed. They had simply carried on as if it was a normal occurrence, and soon it was.

When Leon began spending even nights in the pet shop, or when he started cooking meals at times (complaining that if all D ever ate was sweets he would get sick, completely ignoring the fact that he had never seen the mysterious man even the least bit ill, and saying that since he had gotten used to cooking after being a bachelor and on his own for so long he might as well), it was almost expected.

Years went by and Leon solved more cases and was promoted. He had long since moved completely into the shop, another occurrence that was not questioned. It was better this way for everyone; D and he were together more, he didn't have to continue paying rent on his apartment when he was hardly even spending nights there anymore, and he got to be closer to his younger brother, Chris.

The days continued to pass, soon turning into months and then more years, and not much changed, except for Leon. He aged, as any normal human did. D, however, stayed for the most part the same. In all the time Leon had known him, he thought that it appeared that the other man had aged at most a single year.

It was only when - many, many years after they had first met - D sat in the white hospital room holding onto a wrinkled hand that only vaguely resembled its younger self at all, looking down at the sleeping face that belonged to the one he had loved all this time, that he finally came to terms with what it was that had constantly been plaguing his mind and dreams, finally admitted to himself once and for all that it was inevitable, that there was no way out or way to save himself from this pain. The law of nature had long ago dictated that Leon would have to leave him before long. After all, a mere human's lifespan is not much compared to a kami's. Leon would go on to whatever happened after one died, and D would be left behind in the aftermath. Chris was old by now as well and soon D would be all alone once more. Well, never truly alone; he would always have his pets. But right now, even they seemed an inconsequential comfort in comparison to what he would be losing. Leon would soon be leaving this world, and him, while he would keep on living for perhaps an eternity. There was nothing he could do about that.

But, looking down at his love's face, D for once truly wished that he could change something. He had never felt this way before, this feeling of immense regret. Regret only that he was unable to stop this. He would never regret what they had had together - no matter how short that time now seemed to have been - only that he didn't believe he would ever completely forget what it felt like to be held in a warm and loving embrace and would be left always wanting. In retrospect, he supposed it might seem funny how things had turned out between the two of them, that they might ever find room for love in their already strange relationship. But right now, time was short and D could not seem to find any to spare on humor.

He looked down at Leon laying flat in the stark white hospital bed and his mind protested at the wrongness of the entire situation. Leon had always been so full of life, even when he was injured or when his body started being in constant pain from old age. That that same Leon would now be laying here waiting to die...seemed almost unthinkable! Except that here it was, actually happening. D closed his eyes and sighed deeply, before feeling a soft squeeze on his hand and looking down at the bed again, into Leon's now open and age weary eyes.

The man's lips moved, whispering something so quietly that D had to lean down to hear it. He nodded; smiling against the pain of heartbreak that sixty years ago he would have thought to be impossible for him to ever feel. Turning his head to face Leon's, he whispered a reply, then leaned down further to kiss his love one last time, feeling the life rush from the man's body even as he did so.

"_I will love you through all of the Sun's rises, through all of the sunsets, through all of the happy times and sad. Good bye, my love."_


End file.
